1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement and a radiation mechanism of flat display panels for cooling the flat display panels during the process of manufacturing a display screen using such flat display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been a method of using a plasma display as a display member for manufacturing a large display screen with a size of 254 centimeters to several meters. This plasma display is characterized in that a single display board of a relatively large size can be formed. Display is performed by applying voltage from both sides of the display board. However, as the display board becomes larger, an image quality at the center of the screen will deteriorate due to resistance of an electrode line of the display board.
Thus, if a display screen is formed by longitudinally and latitudinally arranging a plurality of flat display panels which are small in size, but can be driven independently, it will be possible to easily manufacture a large screen of more than dozens of meters without causing troubles, such as that of a plasma display.
When voltage is applied to electrodes, an electric discharge occurs inside a display cell of a flat display panel, thereby leading to display of the flat display panel. Thus, due to discharge action which simultaneously takes place in a large number of flat display panels, if display continues, the surface temperature of a display screen will greatly rise. Therefore, cooling is carried out by providing fans or the like to the display screen.
However, in a display screen assembled by closely lining up flat display panels, the amount of heat released from the large number of flat display panels can overwhelm the cooling ability of the installed fans, and surface temperatures of the display screens sometimes exceed 100.degree. C. Such temperatures can shorten the life of the flat display panel and deteriorate the screen display quality.